


MONsolo drabbles

by strawberri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vague relationship, best boyfriend ever, mysterious sorcerer guy, soft content, soft solomon best solomon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberri/pseuds/strawberri
Summary: various solomon fics bc we are greatly deprived of content for this man
Relationships: Main Character & Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	MONsolo drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so i love this man w my entire body and i really wish he had more appreciation so HERE

he tasted like magic. he felt like velvet. his touch was cool like fog, the mist of a crisp autumn morning. 

it wasn't just that he was a sorcerer that made him feel this way. no, it was something deeper.

his aura of mystery that flourished from all the secrets he kept just drew you in. it made you want to learn about him, the curiosity developing into something more, something deeper.

he wasn't just like magic.

he _**was**_ magic.

you knew it when he kissed you for the first time and made you feel like you were home. when he held your hand and you could literally feel sparks because he was a little nervous and accidentally let out some lightning magic. when he held you in his arms to bid you farewell for the time being and didn't want to let go. and when he surprised you by showing up out of the blue and you launched yourself onto him, crying from happiness.

running your hands through his hair felt like a dream. it was soft, smooth, and smelled like something you couldn't quite name, you just knew you loved it.

moments with him felt like the first whiff of winter air, refreshing your mind and reminding you that you were alive, you could feel, and this was all so real.

he made you feel like you could rule the world and like you were his world at the same time. he cherished you for far more than your body. he loved the way you smiled when you laughed, your mischievous antics involving the other denizens of the devildom, and in numerous little things that made him love you for you.

you were everything to him,  and he was everything to you.


End file.
